The Girl Who Couldn't Swim
by ice-dragons
Summary: This is a story about a girl who could not swim or protect herself from harm. Will anyone come to save her poor soul and take her to paradise? No flames.


"I got a call from the acting chief. She says that one of the members is in trouble. She told us to help the member. I'll give you the location and status." Dextera said as he pulled up a screen.

"Alright, give me the location and I'll head out to help her." Sinistra said to his brother as he headed out the door.

Dextera gave Sinistra the earpiece to communicate. Then Sinistra headed out while putting the earpiece in.

Once he arrived, he seen that the member was lying on the ground.

"Please help me. I think I hurt my ankle while running." She said to him as she was being carried to a safe distance.

"You should be safe here. Wait until I get done with this monster." Sinistra said to her as she looked at him.

"Alright." She said to him as she sat down on the ground.

After he defeated the monster he came back to her. He helped her to her feet and when she put pressure on her foot, she almost fell. Sinistra caught her before she fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, apparently I did hurt my ankle while running." She said to him as she looked up at him.

"It's alright. Are you Kianea? A member of the GOTT?" Sinistra asked her as he swept her off her feet.

"Yes, that's me alright. Who are you might I ask?" Kianea asked him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am Sinistra, I am also a member of the GOTT." Sinistra said to her.

"I thank you very much Sinistra." Kianea said to him as they headed back to headquarters.

After entering the headquarters building Sinistra took Kianea to the nurse's station.

"Put her on the bed while I take a look at her ankle." The nurse said to Sinistra as he did just that.

When he turned to leave, he noticed that his sleeve was caught. He turned around to see Kianea holding onto his sleeve.

"What is it Kianea?" Sinistra asked her as he came closer to the bed.

"Stay with me a little longer Sinistra. Please?" Kianea said as she let go of his sleeve.

"Alright Kianea, I will stay a little longer." Sinistra said to her as he sat down on the bed.

After the nurse wrapped her ankle with bandages she let Kianea stand up. Then the nurse said that she could go because her ankle was just bruised.

"I'll take you to your home, I am off for the rest of the day" Sinistra said to her.

"Alright Sinistra. I'll show you where I live and could you stay a little while?" Kianea asked him.

"Yes, I will Kianea." Sinistra said as he pulled into her driveway.

She opened the door and she walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch and Sinistra sat next to her.

"I actually have a confession to make to you Sinistra." Kianea said to him as he looked at her.

"What is it Kianea?" Sinistra asked her.

She looked at his chest and he placed his hand on her chin. He pulled her head up to where they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"You can tell me anything Kianea." Sinistra said to her.

"I know it's a little hard to tell you though." Kianea said to him as she caressed his hand in hers.

"Kianea, if you want me to tell you that I love you I will. If only you will love me in return. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Sinistra asked her.

"Yes, that was it Sinistra. I wanted to tell you that I love you." Kianea said to him as she began to blush.

"So, how long have you had that secret inside of you?" Sinistra asked her.

"For too long Sinistra. I was about to cry if I had to hold it in any longer." Kianea said to him as she began to cry.

Sinistra took his other hand only to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt embarrassed so she took his hand in hers and she took his glove off. She did the same with the other hand. Sinistra put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong Sinistra?" Kianea asked him as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"No, nothing is wrong Kianea. It's just that I want to hold you for a few minutes." Sinistra said to her.

She placed her hand on his neck and let him hold her there for a few minutes. About fifteen minutes past and she was beginning to get thirsty.

"Sinistra, I'm getting kind of thirsty. Could I go to the fridge and get something to drink?" Kianea asked him as she stopped hugging him.

He let her go to the fridge and she got them something to drink. When she came back, she noticed that Sinistra was asleep. She sat next to him and she placed her hand on his leg. He woke up and seen her next to him, he jumped a little because she scared him.

"I'm sorry Sinistra I didn't mean to scare you." Kianea said to him with a sad look.

"It's alright. You did scare me but its okay now. Kianea, I want to kiss you." Sinistra said to her as she blushed.

"Okay. I have to warn you I've never really kissed a guy before." Kianea said to him as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"It'll be alright Kianea. It won't hurt, I promise you that." Sinistra said to her as he came closer to her.

Sinistra placed his hand on her neck and placed his lips on hers. She flinched a little because she didn't know that he was planning to use his tongue. He licked at her bottom lip and when she didn't grant him entrance, he broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed until he spoke to her.

"Was it that good?" Sinistra asked her as he looked at her.

"Yes, it was good Sinistra. I love you so much." Kianea said to him as she looked into those beautiful light blue eyes.

"I love you too Kianea." Sinistra said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

She wrapped her arms around him as well and hugged him. After about five minutes of just hugging Kianea pulled away.

"Sinistra, I want to watch a movie with you." Kianea said to him as she got up from the couch.

"Alright, what do you want to watch?" he asked her as he stood next to her.

"I don't know, why don't you pick something that's on television first?" Kianea asked him as she turned on the television.

"I don't see anything that looks good to me on here, do you?" Sinistra asked her as he was flipping through the channels.

"Not really. Well what else are we going to do?" Kianea asked him as she looked at him.

"Well we could always just talk or something. I know, since its summer let's go swimming!" Sinistra said to her as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay, but I don't know how to swim that's the problem. I'm sorry." Kianea said as she began to cry.

"It's alright Kianea, I could teach you how to swim if you wanted me to?" Sinistra asked her.

He came closer to her and licked her tears away. She blushed at that and she put her hand on his neck.

"Alright Sinistra, you can teach me just don't let me drown okay?" Kianea said to him as she went up to her room.

Sinistra followed her and she apologized for it being messy. She had clothes scattered everywhere, and when she tripped over a pair of shorts, she almost fell. Sinistra came running toward her and he tripped over the same pair of shorts. He bumped into Kianea and wrapped his arms around her for support.

"I'm sorry, I tripped over the same pair that you tripped over." Sinistra said to her as he pulled away.

"It's alright Sinistra, I almost fell too. I'm just going to grab my swimsuit." Kianea said as she headed out.

This time she didn't trip or fall on the ground. She went into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. When she came out she looked at him which he was looking her up and down.

"Is everything alright? Your looking at me kind of weird." Kianea said as she told him that he was next.

He went in the bathroom and changed. When he came out with a white shirt on and a pair of shorts on she blushed.

"Now your blushing Kianea." He said to her as he came closer to her.

"I'll get the towels." She said as she went to the cabinet and opened it.

It seemed as though every towel came crashing down on her and knocked her over on the floor. Sinistra came running to her and pulled her up on her elbows. She said that she was fine and he helped her up off the floor. She grabbed two towels and headed out until she tripped again. He ran to her to catch her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Thanks. I'm really clumsy or something is out to get me one." Kianea said to him as she looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad I'm here to help you." Sinistra said to her as he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and she headed outside to the pool. She placed the towels on the chairs and she waited for him to get in first. He began to walk into the pool, he didn't think it was that cold. It was her turn next, she watched him as he swam to the other end and back to her.

"Its alright, I don't think it's that cold." Sinistra said to her as he watched her step down off the stairs.

"That's cold!" She exclaimed as she stood at knee length.

"Okay, jump in on my count. Three, two, one, now!" Sinistra said to her as she plunged her whole body into the water.

She screamed because she thought it was so cold to her warm skin. Sinistra swam over to her and he told her that she would get used to it.

"Ready for your swimming lessons?" Sinistra asked her as he took her hand in his.

"Don't pull me out there Sinistra, I have to do it myself or otherwise I'll go under." Kianea said to him as he let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Well try to float, I'll help you if you need me to." He said to her.

"Okay, I'll try. How do I do it though?" She asked him as he explained to her.

He even showed her himself how to float. He raised his legs up and laid back like he was sitting in a chair. She tried it but she was too scared that she might go under. She got one leg up in the water but when she tried to get the second one she flipped back. She went under and Sinistra quickly pulled her back up. She gasped for air and that told Sinistra that she couldn't float either.

"I'm just too scared Sinistra. I'm so sorry." Kianea said as she walked over to the stairs.

Sinistra grabbed a hold of her hand only to stop her.

"It isn't your fault Kianea, I understand what it feels like not knowing how to swim. It's easy if you just relax. I can even help you relax if you want me to?" Sinistra said to her as she walked back over to him.

"What will you do to help me relax though?" Kianea asked him.

"Whatever you think that will help you relax I will do so." Sinistra told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay, well I think that if you kiss me and then pull me up like bridal style but let me float. Don't let go either or I'll scream and hold on to you very tight." Kianea said to him as he agreed on the terms.

Sinistra kissed her and he tried to put his arm underneath her legs but they were too far under the water. He broke the kiss and told her he couldn't reach her legs.

"Lean up against me for support and raise your legs up a little. I'll keep holding on to you until you tell me to let go alright?" Sinistra said to her as she agreed.

They kissed again and she did as she was instructed to do. She was really nervous but she went along with it. Sinistra broke the kiss and she was holding on to him around his neck.

"Your floating Kianea. Do you think that if I let go you can relax?" Sinistra asked her as she didn't know.

"I don't know, we could try but I can guarantee that I will go under again." She said as she slowly let go of him.

She was right of course, she panicked and dove under the water. She was fighting for her life when he seen that she was going toward the deeper end.

"Kianea no!" Sinistra swam to the other end of the pool where she was at.

He quickly took a deep breath and went under water to save her. She seen him coming toward her and grab her by the wrist. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and placed his lips up against hers. She could feel air coming into her mouth.

"He's giving me air to hold so I won't pass out." Kianea thought to herself.

It didn't do any good though because when they got to the surface Kianea had passed out. Sinistra quickly swam with her in his arm to the shallow part of the pool. He got out of the pool and laid Kianea on the ground.

'I've got to give her air.' Sinistra thought to himself as he bent down.

He placed his lips on hers and breathed into her. After the second breath, she spit up some water and began to cough.

"I'm sorry Kianea, it's just that you panicked and you were fighting against the water. You went toward the deep end and I thought I almost lost you." He said as he hugged her and began to cry.

"It's alright Sinistra. I'm okay thanks to you, you saved me from a watery death." Kianea said to him as she hugged him back.

"Let's quit for today I've had enough swimming." Sinistra said to her as he grabbed his towel.

"Well as a thank you let me help you dry off your hair at least." Kianea said to him as she went over to him.

"Okay, and your welcome. I'm going to let you take a shower first." Sinistra said to her as he sat down in the chair and let her dry his hair off.

After she heard Sinistra open the door to the bathroom she went to see him.

"I think we should comb our hair out before it gets tangled." Kianea said to him as she stole the comb from the counter.

"Alright. Let me comb your first okay Kianea?" Sinistra said to her as he followed her into her bedroom.

"I wanted to comb yours first since you have more hair than I do." Kianea said as she giggled a little.

"Tickle fight!" Sinistra exclaimed as he began to tickle her stomach.

"Stop, that tickles!" She said while laughing.

He took a step too many and he fell on the bed. He was on top of her and she blushed at him. He wanted to quickly get up but she didn't let him get up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He looked at her and she smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Open your mouth Kianea." Sinistra said to her.

"Why?" Kianea asked him as she could feel his hand on her stomach.

"It's alright, I'm just going to French kiss you." Sinistra said to her.

She opened her mouth up a little and he showed her his tongue. They both closed their eyes and she felt Sinistra's tongue touch hers. She let him explore her mouth and when she felt his hand glide up to her neck she flinched a little. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I think we should start to comb one another's hair out before our hair dries." Kianea said to him as he agreed and got off her.

She let him comb out her hair first and after that was done, she combed his hair out.

After she was done, she laid the comb on the bed and put her hands on his chest. She ran her hands down his chest and when she got to his stomach, she stopped.

* * *

Kianea: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to have more up soon if everyone that reads it likes it. No flames.


End file.
